swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Arch Keeper
The Arch Keeper, known to the Sith as Darth Malash during his ruse, was a very powerful Force-entity and servant of the malevolent being known as Ancharus and the leader of the Cult of Ancharus. He was ludicrously powerful in the Force, being gifted lots of his master's strength, whilst he was contained in a rune seal. He was easily able to spread the Rage Plague and his master's influence even when he was locked away from the mortal world. During the age of the New Republic, the Arch Keeper, on behalf of his master Ancharus' orders, sought out a broken Ragnar the Black. Seeing his pain and suffering, he offered him great strength in return for his obedience. The Arch Keeper transformed Ragnar into a corrupted version of himself, sending him to wreak havoc on the galaxy, leading his Shadow Army. After Ragnar was defeated, the Arch Keeper began a new search for possible replacements. Up until 26 ABY, the Arch Keeper began to sow the seeds for the return of Ancharus, notably corrupting both Darth Imperius and Vashii to serve as his enforces during the upcoming Ancharus Crisis. Leading the Cult of Ancharus to a bloody warpath, the Arch Keeper was successful in initiating his master's return during the Battle on Csilla, revealing he took the form of Darth Malash the entire time. The Arch Keeper once again led his forces to battle during the Battle for the Force on Csilla, battling the Galactic Alliance whilst killing Rex Korvac and Leif To'Wan. However, in a final act of vengeance, Corvos Venn fatally stabbed the Arch Keeper through his neck, ending his reign of terror. __TOC__ Biography Early Life The Arch Keeper was once an entity, his exact species is unknown but most scientists agree he was on par if not greater than a Celestial. The myths state that Ancharus beckoned this being into it's realm after millennia of building up his power. Ancharus then wholly dominated the being, transforming him into Ancharus' emissary and herald in which he would infuse much of his strength. Now reborn anew and more powerful than ever, the Arch Keeper broke down the barrier between Ancharus' realm and the Mortal realm, allowing his corruption to seep in, as the two became more powerful by the day. Ultimately, Ancharus was defeated by the combined arms of the Celestial Ruling Council and the Marked Council during the long-battled Sinful Conquest, but Ancharus deceived them after being sealed away, instructing the Arch Keeper to hide so that Ancharus' essence could still interact with the mortal world. Preparing the Universe for Ancharus Corrupting Ragnar the Black Many millennia later, after the formation of the True Sith Empire and the New Jedi Order, the Arch Keeper was commanded by Ancharus to find a new servant for them to control. Finding the dark side entity Ragnar the Black, the Arch Keeper manipulated his inner rage and inflicted the Rage Plague upon him, taking advantage of Ragnar's grief and pain during the process and corrupting him, transforming him into a servant of the Cult of Ancharus, now linked to Ancharus' will. With Ragnar leading multiple conquests, notably the Battle of Rishi, throughout the galaxy using the fearsome Shadow Army, this ultimately led to Ragnar being challenged by his former friend Darth Imperius, who declared a Kaggath. Accepting, confident in his ability to decimate Imperius and the Sith, Ragnar made the planet Taris a battlefield, a war zone between the two's powerbases. With the Sith's forces and the Shadow Army colliding against each other, Ragnar finally duelled Imperius on Geonosis, which ultimately led to Ragnar's defeat and exile. Displeased, the Arch Keeper berated Ragnar for his failure, and as punishment, seemingly left him to die, although Ragnar did indeed survive, resurfacing a year later. The Eternal Seal To be added. The Great Plague The Arch Keeper orchestrated the beginning and conclusion of the Rage Plague which swept across the galaxy, and for the first time directly coming onto conflict with sith and Jedi alike. His first notable event would occur on Hoth, where he bested King Gaea in open combat and imbued him with the Rage Plague. This would be the first of many notable individuals afflicted by the infectious corruption stemming from Ancharus himself. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main antagonists Category:Force entities Category:Cult of Ancharus members Category:Sorcerers Category:Deceased